Aangeblazen
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [ONESHOT] Aku sudah hafal. Ini waktunya kau datang. Angin sangat berjasa. Kita saling mengenal, memang. "Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" "Kau hanya perlu menyambutku." [HUNHAN COUPLE] Yaoi/Hard!AU RnR?


**AANGEBLAZEN**

 **(EMBUS)**

.

 **HUNHAN COUPLE**

 **MYSTERY-TRAGEDY-SUSPENSE**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

.

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedikit terlambat. Apa ada masalah?"

Pria berambut abu-abu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng. "Aku hanya telat bangun tadi. Maafkan aku."

"Hei. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lalu? Kau ingin kita ke mana hari ini?"

Pria itu nampak berpikir kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana jika taman bunga dekat sini? Aku merindukan mereka."

Pria satunya mengangguk lalu tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Nampaknya kau sangat menyukai bunga. Apa aku betul?"

Yang ditanya menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Benar. Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci ciptaan indah ini, bukan?"

Senyum terpulas, "Kau benar. Mereka terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan." Tangannya terulur guna menggapai mawar biru.

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"He?"

Terkekeh, "Bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong, mawar itu berwarna palsu."

Menoleh, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pria berambut abu-abu meletakkan bunga mawar hitam yang semula digenggamnya di telinganya. Lalu ia berbalik.

"Tentu. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Di sudut bawah kanan bunga itu luntur. Mawar biru tidak banyak ditemukan atau diunjukkan oleh orang. Karena mereka sangat langka dan berharga."

Kini mereka berdiri sejajar. "Ah, seperti itu."

"Ya. Karena mereka merupakan hasil rekayasa genetika. Tidak benar-benar riil, namun memiliki banyak makna."

Satu alis terangkat dari pria satunya. "Aku pernah dengar. Misterius, kekaguman dan ekspresi kesempurnaan. Bukan begitu?"

Pria itu menoleh kemudian lengkungan kurva terpulas lembut. "Tepat."

.

.

.

 **Netherland,**

 **10.00 AM**

Mengapa ia belum datang juga? Musim dingin seperti ini seharusnya membawanya datang tepat waktu. Terlalu dingin, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Menggosokkan telapakku yang padahal sudah kupakaikan sarung tangan. Dingin yang menusuk.

 _Apa ia telat bangun lagi?_

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah lewat tujuh menit. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Di sini sepi. Ya, terang saja karena musim dingin telah mengklaim. Salju memang belum turun, namun angin yang berembus tak tahu diri inilah yang membuat para warga lebih memilih untuk meringkukkan diri dalam selimut tebal atau pun meminum cokelat panas.

Aku melirik jam lagi. Sudah lewat empat belas menit. _Ugh_. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau lucu juga."

Aku sedikit tersentak, refleks menoleh ke belakang. Aku mendapatinya tengah bersandar pada batang pohon ceri. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan geli. Aku berdecak.

"Aku menunggumu. Jangan seperti ini."

Ia berjalan menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sebelahku. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menatapmu lebih lama tanpa kau ketahui."

 _Sial._

Aku yakin aku tengah memerah saat ini. Aku memutuskan kontak mata. Bergeming kikuk. Aku bisa mendengar kekehan rendahnya. Apa-apaan.

"Suasana sepi ini lebih membuatku tenang. Aku suka."

Aku menoleh dan sialnya mataku langsung bersinggung tatap dengan manik abu-abunya. Ia—kami masih mengikat kontak. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Tatapannya yang dalam itu seolah menghipnotisku agar terus terjerembap dalam pesonanya.

"E-eh..."

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Ia masih betah menatapku dalam. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku.

"Mawar hitamnya. Sudah tidak ada, ya?"

Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan itu, ia memutus kontak kita. Aku mengernyit ketika menyadari aku salah bicara. _Sial._ Bisa-bisa ia murung lagi. Aku menggaruk tengkukku kaku.

"Maafkan aku, a-aku—"

Ia terkekeh. Aku semakin memperdalam kernyitanku.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Manusia memang kadang kala lupa dan khilaf. Saat itu, aku benar-benar ingin menyentuh dan menaruhnya pada telingaku."

Aku merasa bersalah, jujur. Aku bukannya lupa atau khilaf, namun pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar. Otakku sedang tidak sinkron dengan mulutku karena jalinan kontak kita tadi. _Ugh_.

"Mawar yang indah. Sangat melambangkan diriku. Andai saja aku bisa mempertahankannya lebih lama di telingaku, bukankah itu terlihat indah untukmu, Luhan?"

Aku bersumpah melihat kilatan rapuh di matanya.

.

.

 **Utrecht University,**

 **08.30 AM**

"Mengapa tidak kau makan? Sebentar lagi kita masuk."

Yang ditegur bergeming, masih menatap lurus _spaghetti_ di mejanya.

"Luhan. Ayolah. Kau harus makan. Nanti pelajaran Dosen Rasch. Apa kau mau disuguhi pertanyaan _'apa nama bunga mawar pertama kali?'_ olehnya? Karena kau keroncongan sehingga tidak bisa berpikir. Kuharap itu tidak menimpamu."

Luhan mendongak dan menatap pria disebrangnya dengan datar. Tanpa bekata, Luhan mulai menyuapkan _spaghetti_ ke mulutnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

.

.

 _Kurasa ini angin yang terkencang hari ini._

Bintik salju sudah mulai terjun dari langit. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya lalu merentangkan tangannya seperti anak kecil. Ini sangat dingin, namun entah mengapa Luhan malah menikmati. Pada dasarnya, semua orang membenci satu kata; _menunggu_. Namun Luhan menghapus satu kata itu dari kamusnya. Tak apa ia menunggu, asal _ia_ yang Luhan tunggu. Luhan dengan senang hati menunggunya.

"Dasar bocah."

Luhan tersentak, lantas ia kembali pada posisi normal. Tangannya pun dengan cepat menggosok wajahnya agar bintik salju itu menghilang. _Oh_ , Luhan merasa hangat kembali menjalari pipi hingga telinganya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku sinyal saat akan datang? Kau selalu membuatku terkejut." Gerutunya, bersedekap.

Pria itu terkekeh kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Aku suka membuatmu terkejut. Itu lucu."

Hangat makin terasa di wajahnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk kaku lalu menunduk.

"Hei."

Refleks mendongak,

"Y-ya?"

"Masih terdapat sisa bintik salju di kelopakmu."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Kemudian matanya mengerjap lucu. Saat akan menyentuh kelopaknya, pria itu berucap rendah.

"Biarkan aku."

Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Tangan putihnya terulur guna menyentuh kelopaknya. Refleks, Luhan memejamkan matanya.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 _Empat detik_

 _Lima detik_

Dan sampai detik keenam puluh, kelopaknya terasa kosong. Bodohnya Luhan masih memejamkan mata dan menanti kehangatan dambaannya itu.

Detik keenam puluh satu, Luhan mengernyit. Membuka perlahan matanya. Hatinya bergemuruh pedih. Luhan harusnya tahu, kalau ia tak pantas berharap. Ia menatap pria yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangannya kosong.

"Hei,"

Tak ada respons.

Luhan mengembuskan napas pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Perkataannya sukses membuat pria itu menoleh. Luhan balas menatap matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang terlalu percaya diri."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak enak pada pria ini. Tiba-tiba pria itu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapannya. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati wajah rupawan yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Ini sudah dua hari sejak aku tak mengunjungimu. Tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. Benar. Mengapa ia bisa lupa? Kemudian Luhan memulas senyum manis.

"Aku akan selalu penasaran. Jadi, di mana tempatnya?"

.

.

.

Ternyata di sini.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berseluncur es di sini saat musim dingin tiba."

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum. Area seluncur es terbuka saat ini belum dibuka karena ini masih awal musim dingin.

Gambaran bergerak seperti hologram berjalan dapat Luhan saksikan. Terkadang video berdurasi singkat, kadang beberapa potongan gambar hologram. Luhan terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kakakku. Dia yang selalu bersedia menemaniku untuk berseluncur es."

Luhan tau kalau pria di sampingnya ini sedang menahan pedih. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"Semuanya terasa sangat indah saat itu. Kau melihatnya, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Jalanan cukup sepi semakin ia dan pria itu melangkah. Gambaran masih setia terpampang di sisi kanan, kiri dan depan mereka.

"Aku sangat bahagia waktu itu. Memiliki keluarga yang menyayangiku." Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimat. Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menatapnya penuh simpatik.

.

.

"Kau nampak lelah. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Luhan?"

Yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak, terkejut. Lantas menoleh. "Ya?"

Yang memanggil bersedekap. "Kuperhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia melempar senyum kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek."

Jawaban Luhan terbalas dengan cibiran. "Kau tahu. Aku selalu membenci kalimat _'tidak apa-apa'_. Kalimat laknat yang memiliki arti bertentangan dengan realita. Kau selalu seperti ini."

Luhan menyikutnya lalu berdecak. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Kau memang _teman baik_ ku, Luhan. Aku pergi."

Pria itu pun meninggalkan Luhan setelah mengucapkan kalimat sarkastisnya. Luhan meringis, memegang hidungnya sendiri dan melihat pria itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya selagi berjalan.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

 _Maafkan aku, Baek_.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan mendecih.

"Baru tadi pagi kita bertemu. Hentikan rayuanmu."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakai jaket? Ini sangat dingin."

Luhan menoleh kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan celana denim robek-robek."

Pria itu terkekeh kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya guna menatap langit gelap yang tertabur bintang. Sungguh indah.

"Angin malam tidak berembus sebaik angin di pagi atau sore."

Luhan mendengarkan. Ia sesekali menggosokkan tangannya.

"Tapi tak apa. Asal aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Luhan menatapnya yang sialnya ia tengah menatapnya juga. Mereka tenggelam dalam manik satu sama lain.

"S-Sehun..."

Pria tersebut—Sehun, mengulas senyum tipis sembari terus menatap lekat mata Luhan.

"Aku suka halaman belakang rumahmu. Terasa nyaman. Dengan ayunan ini, tentunya."

Luhan menunduk malu mendengarnya. Ingin sekali Sehun menyentuh dagunya agar kembali bersinggung tatap dengan abu-abunya.

"Y-ya..."

"Jangan malu seperti itu. Lebih baik kita keluar. Aku ingin menampilkannya. Tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Luhan mendongak dan mengangguk senang. Senyum tipis terpulas.

"Aku ambil jaket dulu. Kau tunggu di sini."

Luhan beranjak. Sehun menggerakkan ayunannya pelan. Ia hanya menatap tanah halaman yang kini dibercaki salju.

 _Aku...ingin sekali menyentuhmu._

.

.

"Hei. Kau melamun?"

Aku terlonjak. Aku menoleh lalu menggeleng. Kurapatkan jaket tebalku. Aku berjalan sembari terus menggosokkan telapak tanganku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Nampaknya kau semakin hari semakin kedinginan."

Aku refleks menoleh dan mendapatinya tersenyum tipis. Aku membenarkan kuplukku.

"Kau hanya perlu datang tepat waktu."

Ia tersenyum.

.

.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku salah jurusan."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

Pria itu mengembuskan napas kasar lalu bersandar dan bersedekap. "Sebenarnya aku suka ilmu filsafat. Tapi Dosen Rasch membuatku jadi kesal. Semakin hari tugasnya semakin banyak dan banyak yang tak masuk akal."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia meraih tangan pria di hadapannya lalu ia genggam lembut.

"Kau harus bertahan kalau ingin lulus. Bersabarlah."

Pria itu masih merengut.

.

.

"Kali ini kau yang terlambat. Ada apa?"

Luhan duduk di bangku taman diikuti Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mendekat lalu berdeham pelan. "Dongakkan kepalamu. Tatap aku selagi kita berbicara."

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum lembut ketika maniknya terkunci oleh si abu-abu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Tapi sepertinya, Baekhyun mengetahui sesuatu tentang kita—tentangmu."

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Ini aku yang merasa aneh atau Luhan yang gila. Tapi serius. Seminggu belakangan ini, dia menjadi agak pendiam dan suka menyendiri.

Seperti saat ini, aku sedang mengintipnya di kantin kampus. Aku lihat, ia semacam—bermonolog? Ini bukan kali pertama. Ia sesekali menoleh juga.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi itu semua tergantung pada angin. Maaf kalau kedatanganku membuat rahasia kecil di antara kita jadi sedikit terekspos."

Luhan menggeleng lalu melempar senyum. "Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Baekhyun sebelum ia bertanya. Aku tahu sekali anak itu, gemar menyelidiki. Jadi biarkan saja. Selama baru dia yang menyadarinya."

Sehun mengangguk lalu memulas senyum lega.

.

.

.

Semilir angin mengembus sedikit banyaknya dedaunan pohon. Begitu pun rambut pirang seseorang. Beberapa daun jatuh dan menghinggapi kepalanya. Ia tak peduli. Masih terus memejamkan mata. Ia butuh tenang. Di taman ini, ia butuh ketenangan.

Lama kelamaan angin berembus kian kencang. Ia masih bergeming. Berusaha menikmati walau tak senikmat semilir.

Semakin kencang lagi. Ia tahu kalau ia membuka mata, pasti akan langsung kelilipan. Maka dari itu ia terus bergeming sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Musim gugur selalu seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, semilir kembali mengambil alih. Senyum tipis tercetak. Ia membingkai wajahnya sendiri lalu perlahan membuka mata.

Ia mengernyit dalam dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Di sekelilingnya kini, banyak semacam potongan gambar berbentuk hologram. Dan ia sama sekalk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Terang saja, hei. Ini di taman, bukan di ruang presentasi.

"Kenapa kau baru membuka matamu?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tak menemukan si sumber suara.

"Aku di sini."

 _Di sini kepalamu._ Luhan merutuk dalam hati.

Nihil.

Luhan tak menemukannya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menyambutku."

Luhan memegang dada kirinya—terkejut karena tiba-tiba sesosok asing duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai."

Luhan mengerjap. Masih tidak mengerti situasi mendadak ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Dan untaian gambar hologram itu sudah hilang.

Pandangan Luhan kembali terpusat pada sosok asing di sebelahnya. Dia tampak bersinar. Dan harus Luhan akui, wajahnya tampan bukan main. Luhan seakan tenggelam akan pesonanya sehingga lupa tadi ia ingin bertanya apa saja.

Sosok itu terkekeh. Terlihat berseri diperhatikan cukup intens seperti itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah kau perhatikan sedemikian intens."

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia sadar ia telah memalukan dirinya sendiri. Menatap tanpa tahu malu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia gelagapan. Sosok itu tertawa renyah. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Salah tingkah.

"Aku bersyukur. Embusan angin mengantarkanku padamu. Kau harapanku."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Luhan juga baru menyadari kalau sesosok di hadapannya ini sedikit transparan namun tidak seringkih rentetan hologram tadi.

"S-siapa...kau?"

Namun ia hanya tersenyum.

.

Luhan tercengang kala sosok di hadapannya mengakhiri kalimatnya

"Oh Tuhan? Aku rasa kepalaku akan meledak."

Sosok itu terkekeh ringan lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Kuharap jangan sekarang. Kau harapanku, ingat?"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Kau hanya perlu menyambutku."

.

.

.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan orang yang mempunyai indera keenam?"

Luhan bergeming sesaat. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. "Jawab saja."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Mereka hebat? Entahlah."

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya heboh. Luhan tak mengindahkannya.

"Aku setuju. Hebat, penuh rahasia dan rajin _bermonolog_."

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah bermimik tak bisa ditebak. Luhan tahu anak ini sedang menyindirnya.

.

.

.

"Benar, kan, Bi? Aku bilang juga apa."

"Bahkan aku baru tahu darimu kalau Luhan itu—"

" _Sstt._ Jangan kencang-kencang, Bi. Nanti Luhan bisa mendengar."

"Berkat Baekhyun, halaman rumah Bibi terasa lebih mencekam. Tapi, terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah melihat hantu?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bertopang dagu. Ia menggeleng. "Belum pernah."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi sudah berkomunikasi? Hebat."

.

.

.

"Oudegracht?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau lihat? Saat masih kecil, aku sering mengunjungi kanal ini. Pemandangannya yang indah membuatku ketagihan untuk datang lagi dan lagi."

Sehun menunjuk gambar hologram ketiga. "Kau lihat itu? Ketika aku berusia sembilan tahun, menaiki perahu bersama Kakakku. Aku sungguh bahagia saat itu."

Luhan menatap Sehun lama. Sehun menoleh dan Luhan dapat melihat manik abu-abunya memancarkan kesedihan.

.

.

"Jadi? Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Mengenal apa?"

"Ayolah, Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_?"

"Dia siapa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku tahu kau keberatan jika aku menyebutnya hantu. Bagaimana dengan— _teman khayalan_?"

Giliran Luhan yang memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak punya teman khayalan."

Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Yang benar saja. Jangan berkilah. Aku sering menjadi saksi bisu acara _bermonolog-ria_ mu."

Luhan bangkit dan merapikan beberapa bukunya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku pergi."

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kebingungan dan kejengkelan.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, ya."

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Sehun tersenyum. "Jangan dijadikan beban. Yang mereka tahu dan apa yang kau tahu sangat berbeda. Aku juga tidak masalah jika dia menyebutku sebagai teman khayalanmu."

Luhan mendongak kemudian menatap abu-abunya. "Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu. Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada kau terus berkilah. Sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah, bukan?"

.

.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau...bahagia?"

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, "Iya?"

"Karena?"

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja karenamu." Ia terkekeh geli. Luhan salah tingkah.

"Menemukanmu, membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan. Karena kau menyambutku, aku akan tenang hingga akhir itu tiba." Senyum terpulas. Luhan ikut tersenyum. Kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membuat sosok Sehun akan tenang dan damai pada saat akhir, membuat dadanya menghangat. Merasa diperlukan, berharga.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Aku—sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Itu impianku."

Luhan merasa merah menjalar hingga telinganya. Ia berdeham kaku, memutus kontak mereka.

Sehun terkekeh. "Tapi itu mustahil. Aku sangat sadar. Namun karenamu, bertemu denganmu. Seperti ini. Rasa itu semakin besar dan kuat. Benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu."

Luhan menangkap kilatan sedih saat mereka bersinggung tatap kembali. Entah mengapa hati Luhan meringis menyadari kenyataan pahit ini.

 _Kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengharapkan itu, Sehun._

.

.

.

 **Utrecht University,**

 **09.00 AM**

"Kita semua tahu bahwa ia merupakan mahasiswa cerdas yang berhasil mencetak berbagai prestasi akademik—terutama ilmu filsafat, sehingga universitas kita semakin dan semakin dikenal baik di mata dunia."

Para mahasiswa lainnya termenung dan banyak dari mereka yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ia memang bukan berdarah lokal seperti kita. Kerupawanan, kecerdasan dan kesopanannya yang membuatnya menjadi mahasiswa yang paling berpengaruh di sini. Kami sangat menghormatinya hingga detik ini."

Isak tangis mulai merebak. Pria paruh baya itu juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, Yang Maha Kuasa menghapusnya dari dunia dan aku yakin, ia akan ditempatkan di tempat yang paling mulia oleh Tuhan, yaitu surga."

Di sudut paling kanan barisan keempat, seorang pria hanya menatap kosong pada lantai aula. Pandangannya hampa. Ia tidak menangis. Tapi hatinya menjerit. Ia masih belum bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan mutlak ini. Mungkin, dia _belum_ menangis.

"Mari kita berdoa untuknya. Berdoa mulai."

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Nyaris berdarah. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin ingin memungkiri fakta.

 _Sial. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Sungguh, aku muak._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat indah." Luhan dapat merasakan jemari Sehun bergetar kala membelai lembut pipinya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian Sehun. "Kau pun begitu."

Dengan cepat, Sehun menindih Luhan dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lantai.

"Dapat melihat dan merasakanmu sedekat ini. Aku sangat bahagia."

"Aku juga."

Sehun menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Tertaut sempurna. Perlahan, bibir tipis Sehun melumat bibir Luhan. Penuh kehati-hatian dan itu membuat Luhan terlena.

"Aku...bergetar." Aku Sehun. Luhan membingkai wajah Sehun. Tersenyum lembut setelahnya.

"Apalagi aku."

Sehun menautkan kembali bibir mereka. Isapan-isapan kecil yang kemudian menjadi kian intens. Luhan mendesah tertahan. Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan dan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kala bibir itu terbuka. Lantas ia telusupkan lidahnya dan bermain semakin panas serta liar dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan semanis ini." Bisik Sehun. Luhan merasa pipinya merona. Ia tersenyum malu.

.

Ia sempurna. Sangat. Hanya dengan melihat tubuh telanjangnya, aku sudah terbakar. Gejolakku menggebu. Aku kembali menindihnya. Menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Aku menggigit, mengisap dan menjilat lehernya. Ia mendesah. Desahan yang seksi. Bibirku teralih ke dadanya. Segera kukulum putingnya dengan intens. Ia mendesah keras saat aku mengisap kuat putingnya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta persetujuanmu, karena aku yakin kau pun bersedia. Bukan begitu?"

Ia terkekeh. Sungguh manis. Aku kembali melumat bibirnya. Tanganku meraba tubuhnya semakin bawah. Aku menemukan benda berukuran sedang miliknya. Aku terkekeh kala melihat perbandingan yang sangat kontras antara ukuran batang kami. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya merona malu.

Aku memijat pelan ereksinya. Dan ia mendesah keras. Aku terkekeh geli. Ia sangat sensitif.

" _Ugh_. Sehun. Mengapa tidak langsung kau mulai saja? Aku tidak butuh pemanasan— _ahh_."

"Pembohong. Manimu telah membanjiri tanganku. Kau sangat sensitif. Aku suka."

Aku dapat melihat wajah pornonya tengah menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme. Aku membersihkan tanganku sendiri. Rasanya manis. Semua dari dirinya manis.

Aku membuka kedua kakinya dan mataku melihat surga. Indah. Kuletakkan masing-masing kakinya di pinggangku. Ia pun berinisiatif melingkarkannya.

Aku merunduk dan melumat ganas bibirnya. Wajahnya membuat hasratku kian melambung. Sangat erotis.

"Siap atau tidak, kau hanya perlu menyambutku."

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kesakitannya kala ujung penisku berhasil membobol pertahanannya. Aku merunduk lagi, menciumnya dalam. Desahannya teredam oleh ciuman kami. Aku terus berusaha memasukkan penisku.

 _Sial._

Lubangnya ketat sekali. Ini baru setengahnya, namun aku sudah terjepit dengan sangat nikmat.

"Sebut namaku selagi kau mendesah karenaku."

.

" _Ahh ahh_ — _fuck_. Sehun. Sehun—"

Sehun tersenyum miring sambil terus menyodokkan penis besarnya kuat-kuat. Bunyi kecipak yang tercipta terdengar sangat vulgar. Sehun merasa lubang Luhan semakin sempit saja kala ia menghentaknya lagi. Sehun menggeram rendah kala lubang Luhan meremas penisnya kuat.

" _Ugh_ — _ahh._ Sehun, Sehun— _ahh. Fuck_."

Luhan tak kalah liar. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan sehingga penis Sehun menusuk prostatnya semakin cepat, semakin telak dan semakin keras. Luhan merasa suaranya sudah parau karena kebanyakan mendesah. Sehun terus saja menggempur titik kenikmatannya hingga Luhan merasa ia akan melihat pemandangan putih sebentar.

"Jangan keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum aku keluar. Aku tidak menyukai pengkhianat."

Luhan meracau tak jelas. Liur membanjiri mulutnya. Ia tak ubahnya seperti pelacur yang sangat haus akan kenikmatan. Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan brutal. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali pada leher Luhan guna memberi lebih banyak tanda lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tubuhmu seindah ini— _ahh_. Kau meremas penisku dengan tak tahu diri, Luhan. _Ahh, fuck_."

Luhan tak tahu ini kapan berakhir, Sehun begitu ahli menyiksa prostatnya. Sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin merasakan kenikmatan gila ini, tapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

"Sehunn— _ahh_."

Selang tiga detik, Sehun pun ikut menumpahkan cairan sucinya di dalam Luhan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan posesif. Luhan masih terbaring tak berdaya. Mereka menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme dengan napas memburu. Terlalu nikmat.

"Penismu gila, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh kemudian memagut bibir Luhan intens.

"Penisku selalu bersedia untuk mengeksplor lubang surgamu. _Ahh_. Ini nikmat sekali, bukankah begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian terkekeh geli. Ia menangkup pipi Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menyibak poni Luhan kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di keningnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Urtecht University**

 **09.50 AM**

Ini sudah minggu kedua semenjak tragedi mengenaskan itu terjadi. Dan aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Mahasiswa yang lain selalu menatapku penuh simpatik—lebih tepatnya, kasihan karena kini aku sendiri. Semenjak ia pergi, aku seperti kehilangan jati diriku yang semula ceria dan mudah bergaul. Aku jadi sangat pendiam dan anti sosial sekarang. Dan aku muak dengan diriku. Dengan semua kenyataan memuakkan ini.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Lantas kurogoh tasku dan mengambil buku catatan kecil—semacam _diary_. Bibi memberikannya padaku saat aku mampir ke rumahnya.

Sepertinya, tidak bagus kalau aku membukanya di sini. Bibi bilang, bahwa dia selalu menuliskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan Bibi tidak tahu sepeser pun isinya dan ia memberikannya padaku. Aku merasa beruntung sekaligus perih di saat bersamaan. Aku begitu menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Note 1 (Hari Pertama; Pagi)**_

 _Aku sungguh takjub dan tak percaya di saat bersamaan. Ia tak ubahnya sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap atau bisa juga disebut Pangeran berkuda putih dalam dongeng. Tapi ia benar-benar di hadapanku._

 _Aku bertanya padanya, "Siapa kau?" ia hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Kau hanya perlu menyambutku."_

 _Jujur, aku sangat bingung._

.

 _ **Note 2 (Hari Pertama; Sore)**_

 _Ia datang lagi. Aku senang sekaligus takut. Ia masih belum menjelaskan perihal dirinya._

 _Kemudian terdapat potongan gambar berwujud hologram mengelilingi kami. Persis kali pertama aku melihatnya. Aku semakin bingung. Lantas aku bertanya, "Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu?"_

 _Ia terkekeh dan duduk di sebelahku. Matanya yang indah itu menatap mataku dalam._

" _Aku kenangan."_

.

 _ **Note 3 (Hari kedua; Pagi)**_

 _Aku memperkirakan, ia akan datang saat angin berembus. Seperti sebelumnya. Dan ketika aku sedang duduk di ayunan halaman rumahku, angin berembus lumayan kencang. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat menikmatinya. Saat aku membuka mata, ia sudah duduk di sebelahku._

 _Beberapa potongan gambar hologram tercipta kembali. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku memerhatikan potongan gambarnya. Menampilkan seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar lima tahun. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya tengah tersenyum lembut._

" _Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun."_

 _Ia memiliki nama yang indah._

.

 _ **Note 4 (Hari kedua; Siang)**_

" _Aku masih tidak mengerti perihal dirimu, Sehun."_

 _Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti. Aku menunggu._

" _Sudah kubilang, aku ini kenangan."_

 _Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dalam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seperti ingin menyentuh wajahku. Namun aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Ia terkekeh._

" _Aku roh yang terprogram oleh kenangan. Hanya embusan angin yang mampu menghidupkanku untuk menemui manusia yang dapat kujadikan saksi atas kenanganku. Dan angin mengantarkanku padamu. Bisa dibilang, aku setengah roh dan setengah kumpulan angin."_

 _Siapa pun kau yang membaca ini, aku tahu kau bingung. Karena aku sangat bingung ketika ia mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tersebut._

.

 _ **Note 5 (Hari Kedua; Malam)**_

" _Aku tidak mengerti. Apa bedanya kau dengan hantu, Sehun?"_

 _Kala itu, kami duduk di ayunan halaman rumahku._

" _Hantu bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang memiliki indera keenam. Sedangkan aku bukan hantu. Dan aku hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang pilihan. Angin yang menuntunku."_

 _Aku mengernyit untuk yang entah-ke-berapa-kalinya. Aku masih belum bisa mengerti secara jelas._

.

 _ **Note 6 (Hari Ketiga; Pagi)**_

 _Sehun datang saat aku sedang di perpustakaan kampus. Ah, jendelanya terbuka. Angin sangat kencang, pantas ia hadir._

 _Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hadirnya deretan hologram ciptaannya._

" _Kau menyambutku dengan baik dan tulus. Aku sangat bahagia."_

 _Aku merasa pipiku merona dan jantungku bertalu cepat. Naif, bukan?_

" _Ini saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Aku sangat suka bermain mobil-mobilan."_

 _Aku terkekeh melihat potongan gambarnya. Kita saling mengenal, memang. Tapi aku masih belum mengenal dirinya secara utuh._

.

 _ **Note 7 (Hari Ketiga; Sore)**_

" _Luhan?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Maukah kau terus menemaniku hingga kenanganku habis?"_

 _Aku bergeming sejenak. Aku meliriknya, matanya memancarkan kilatan penuh harap. Aku mengangguk pelan meski sebenarnya aku tidak yakin._

" _Aku sangat bersyukur. Terima kasih banyak, Luhan."_

.

 _ **Note 8 (Hari Ketiga; Malam)**_

" _Aku bisa menyentuh benda jika aku berkonsentrasi dan hatiku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi sayangnya, tidak lebih dari satu menit."_

" _Bagaimana kalau manusia?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Mustahil. Walau pada kenyataannya, aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Calon penyelamatku."_

.

 _ **Note 9 (Hari Keempat; Siang)**_

 _Siang di musim dingin. Aku dan Sehun menuju taman dekat kampus. Aku dapat melihat ia menyentuh dan meletakkan mawar hitam pada telinganya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Aku turut senang melihatnya._

" _Saat itu aku berusia sembilan tahun. Kakakku memberikan kado robot pada hari ulang tahunku. Aku memainkannya sepanjang waktu. Kakak begitu sayang padaku. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya."_

.

 _ **Note 10 (Hari Keempat; Sore)**_

 _Aku tidak tahan untuk menanyakan ini pada hari itu._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini, Sehun?"_

 _Sehun mengembuskan napasnya berat. Gambaran hologram dirinya yang berusia sebelas tahun dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit belepotan tapi sungguh, sangat imut._

" _Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa untuk tidak menjelaskan padamu secara keseluruhan."_

 _Aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Ia menatapku lama kemudian berkata, "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang, fokuslah pada kenanganku. Aku akan bercerita juga."_

 _Aku meringis dalam hati. Frustrasi._

.

 _ **Note 11 (Hari Kelima; Siang)**_

" _Apa kau pernah membaca sejarah mitologi Yunani tentang Dewa Olimpus?"_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku balik menatapnya kemudian menggeleng. Sehun memulas senyum tipis._

" _Saat itu, aku berusia tujuh belas tahun. Masa di mana aku belum bisa berpikir kritis, labil. Aku bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diriku dari atas tebing di Amsterdam. Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Karena aku sebatang kara."_

 _Aku menatapnya simpatik. Ia mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Ayahku meninggal di tempat saat kami melakukan perjalanan wisata ke Kinderdijk. Ibuku kritis ketika dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dua hari kemudian Ibuku menyusul Ayahku. Hanya tersisa aku dan Kakakku. Kemudian aku membuat janji kelingking dengannya bahwa kita akan selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan sampai maut mengambil alih."_

 _Pandangannya menyendu. Aku turut merasakan ngilu di dadaku. "Namun takdir berkata lain. Saat perjalanan menuju makam orang tua kami, ia mengalami kejang. Aku mengambil alih menyetir dan langsung ke rumah sakit. Dokter mendiagnosa bahwa ternyata Kakakku menderita sirosis hati stadium akhir. Dia mengatakan bahwa penyakit Kakakku sudah sejak kecil."_

" _Dan seminggu kemudian, ia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanku. Mengkhianati janji kita. Seluruh keluargaku sudah menyatu dengan bumi. Aku sebatang kara. Aku menjadi sangat tempramental dan anti sosial. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Maka dari itu, sebulan kemudian aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku karena sudah tidak tahan oleh jerat belenggu hidupku. Berharap saat aku mati, aku dapat menjumpai keluargaku walaupun itu di tempat dan situasi yang berbeda."_

 _Sehun menatapku dalam._

" _Aku terbangun kala itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah benar-benar mati atau belum. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, pandanganku menangkap hamparan awan. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku berada di langit. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku dikelilingi beberapa Dewa. Yang paling kukenal adalah Dewa Zeus. Sang Dewa Langit."_

" _Ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus dihukum karena telah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan cara bunuh diri. Lantas ia merundingkan perihal hukuman apa yang pantas untukku bersama Dewa lainnya. Akhirnya, ia menghukumku dengan memprogram rohku menjadi kenangan dan memenuhi sebagian rohku dengan angin."_

 _Ia menatapku semakin dalam. "Ia berkata, bahwa aku harus menemukan manusia yang mau menyambutku untuk menyaksikan kenanganku selama hidup. Aku akan hadir kala angin berembus. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku mencari-cari manusia sekitar satu tahun lamanya. Dan tidak ada satupun dari para manusia itu yang mau menyambutku. Dewa Zeus berkata, bahwa harus ada manusia yang bersedia menyaksikan kenanganku sampai habis_ — _ya, sampai aku mati. Kalau sampai misiku berhasil, aku akan di tempatkan di surga dan bertemu dengan keluargaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menutup _diary_ nya. Sungguh. Kepalaku ingin meledak saat ini. Catatan macam apa itu? Apa Luhan seminggu itu mengonsumsi ekstasi sehingga menulis pun ia melantur? Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Bagaimana mungkin, di zaman seperti sekarang masih terdapat Dewa seperti Zeus, katanya? Omong kosong macam apa yang ia tulis?

Aku berpikir keras. Berarti, sosok yang kukira teman khayalan Luhan adalah _kenangan_? Sehun, namanya? Oh Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Aku masih tidak bisa memercayai ini. Pikiranku sungguh rancu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membacanya sampai habis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa. Ia mengeluarkan _diary_ milik Luhan lalu melemparnya ke atas meja.

"Bibi Ness, aku menyesal telah membacanya. Bukannya membaik, tapi pikiranku malah semakin rancu."

Bibi Ness menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Luhan meninggal karena murni kecelakaan kan, Bi?"

Bibi Bess mengangguk. "Iya. Dan saat itu ia sedang ingin latihan untuk lomba olimpiade antarkota."

"Ya, kuharap ia benar-benar _kecelakaan_. Bukan dengan _sengaja_ menabrakkan mobilnya pada pembatas jalan."

Bibi Ness mematung.

.

.

.

 _ **Note 14 (Hari Ketujuh; Sore)**_

 _Kenangan Sehun telah berakhir sore ini. Aku hanya punya waktu beberapa jam bersama Sehun sebelum jam dua belas malam. Di mana Dewa Zeus siap menjemputnya._

 _Sehun bilang, kalau ia telah selesai dari misinya, ia akan tenang dan bertempat di surga. Sehun mengatakan,terdapat tempat menengah antara surga dan neraka. Lebih baik dari neraka namun tidak lebih baik dari surga. Tidak benar-benar mati. Bisa dibilang, di tempat itu merupakan sekumpulan perasaan; bersalah, menyesal, kerelaan cinta dan sebagainya. Ada saat di mana roh mereka benar-benar dibangkitkan oleh para Dewa dan bisa saja menghuni surga karena bertingkah baik._

 _Sehun mengatakan akan kembali sekitar setengah jam lagi. Ia sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya karena terwujud kenangan separuh angin itu sedikit banyaknya menyiksa dirinya._

 _Aku...mencintai Sehun._

 _Aku...ingin menyentuhnya secara riil._

 _Siapa pun kau yang membaca tulisan ini, tolong jangan hakimi aku. Aku benar-benar ingin_ _ **bersama**_ _Sehun._

 _Sehun tidak akan menempati surga, karena aku bisa menggagalkannya karena akulah penyaksi kenangannya. Ia seharusnya akan bersyukur dan amat berterima kasih jika aku mematenkan diri untuk_ _ **bersama**_ _nya._

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menempati surga. Tapi, aku akan membiarkan kami menempati tempat_ _ **itu**_ _._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sehunku._

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku menyesal kau telah menjadi saksi kenanganku. Pada kenyataannya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa bersama keluargaku. Tapi bersamamu, sudah lebih dari indah."

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sedalam ini."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Ampuni saya XD /bow/ :"

Semoga kalian paham sama jalan ceritanya:') btw, ini sangat AU, ya. Semoga aja ini terbilang gak gaje walaupun sebenernya emang gaje:') /kabor/ (Dan semoga tidak ada typos hwhwhw)

Silakan tinggalkan komen, kritik dan saran di kolom ripiu~

 **TERIMA KASIH DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!** XD


End file.
